User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Comic 1: Trials of Furno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingdonfin (Talk) 17:16, August 1, 2010 Sets Hey M1, what HF sets do you have again? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Wow. I've only got two lol. I don't like the weapons for Stormer, Bulk and Stringer. There's a competition on in New Zealand where you can win Stormer and XPlode. I'v entered. Fingers crossed. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! That's awesome! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! It'll be great to have you on board! I can't wait for the 2011 Hero Factory Sets to be leaked! It will be awesome! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Earthquake! Hey M1. New Zealand just had a 7.4 Earthquake! It was massive, buildings are flattened! It's amazing but kinda frightening! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I can't wait to read your review! I'll have a look at your MOC soon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thanks, love the MOC. The link to brickshelf is broken. You can add the image to the faine page if you want. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hero Factory is going Duplo! I'm not how legitimate it is but they still look...weird. Anyway, I hope they aren't real. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki Contest Hey M1, this Wiki is having a custom Hero competition (like at the BRW). I was wondering if you would like to take place? The deadline is January 9th. The 2011 sets have finally been leaked!!! YAY! Here is the link: Contest 1: Matthew Flash. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Awesome!!! I'm making mine and also a YouTube Advertisement. We've had some vandal attacks! I'm talking with some people about stopping it (by protecting the pages so only members can use them!) :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I've decided against the protecting thing but will continue to rollback the pages. To get the achievements is really rather simple. Just go to Wikia and send one of the creators an message saying that it what you want. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Don't worry about it M1. I really don't mind :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Merry Christmas! Thanks M1. I'm having a great time in the UK! Back with the family ect. How on earth did you manage to find them! :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! It was very good. Starscream7 is suggesting I make him and you an Admin. But with you and th e BRW I wouldn't think that is posible [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! You're a very good editor! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, I'm about to leave the UK, but that means I'm going to be editing here a lot. Which 2011 Heroes/Villains do you like? I've always liked the blue ones, so, of course, I like Surge 2.0. Evo 2.0 and Nex 2.0 look very interesting. I like the fact there are new Heroes. What do you think happened to Stringer and Bulk?Do you like the new skin? And, most importantly, did you have a happy new year? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I saw all of the Hero Factory 2011 set in John Lewis today. I almost bought one to take back to NZ because they come out in February. I'm looking forward to you short story!!! It should be great, as usual. With the skin, that's why I did it orange. When the next part of the years come it will me limegreen! I'm/I've making/made a Summer 2011 page. There are closer up images. It seems it takes place in a jungle?!?!? But one thing is that a set is called Scorpio, again! I'm currently 150 pages into a novel I am going to publish! I'm very excited about it!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, the books are based on a game I used to play a very long time ago (jumping on the trampoline with blue poles) that revolves around Six Eternals (beings who can control elements...a bit like Toa but cooler). They are the last of their kind as the Skia (greek word for Shadow and Dark Eternal) named Stephan wishes to rule Arcane. The Series is called the 'Chronicle of Immortality'. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Do you have a Facebook? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! What a shame, I'm disappointed that Surge won't be a 3.0 set :( [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hero 2.0 You got Evo!!! Lucky! The Hero 2.0's don't come out in NZ until my Birthday (22nd Feb)!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Some of them are really cool!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Specter 2.0 is the best (I think) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Yeah, I like your entry! It rocks! I have to wait until I get my 2.0 sets. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!